Adjustments
by Morkie251
Summary: Nakatsu is feeling the stress of sports and school. When he finds himself injured he needs Dr. Umeda's help but it leads to a much more interesting conclusion...


A/N: I don't own Hana Kimi...obviously. Review and let me know if you want me to write another chapter. Rated M!

Nakatsu had always been able to handle the pressure of a demanding coach on top of a full school curriculum. The last semester of high school however was getting to him. He was struggling to keep up with studying and school work on top of his twice-daily soccer practices. His coach was drilling the whole team mercilessly and Nakatsu knew he wasn't the only one who was exhausted.

The last few weeks Nakatsu had been noticing more and more college scouts coming to games and he was sure that was one of the reasons his coach was being so tough. Practices would often run late and Nakatsu would quickly shower and head back to his dorm. Lately he had been too tired to do any homework, which had him frantically finishing work at breakfast before morning practice and between classes.

His friends noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his decreased appetite what they didn't know was the number head aches he was getting and how his back was stiff and sore no matter what he did. He needed a break but there seemed to be no end in sight as the semester powered on.

After one particularly grueling two and a half hour practice, Nakatsu could barely find the energy to stagger into the locker room and shower. The hot water washed the sweat but did nothing for the pain in his back or his exhaustion.

As his body leaned against the door to leave he felt white-hot pain shoot up from his lower back into his shoulder blades and he cried out before he could stop himself. Luckily, his teammates were gone so no one heard his cry of pain. Nakatsu bit his bottom lip tightly and braced himself against the outside wall of the locker room. He took a deep breath and held it when pain radiated down his legs from his lower back. He took a few small steps still leaning on the wall for support then had to stop. It was agonizing. He had been hurt before, given his proclivity for sports, but he had never been hurt like this.

"Nakatsu?" A voice asked hesitantly.

He looked up to see Dr. Umeda walking towards him with a look of concern on his face. Nakatsu's face turned bright red in embarrassment he didn't think anyone was around. He hated looking weak in front of anyone.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Nakatsu stated at the normally doctor's face and didn't answer. "What am I even asking, of course you are hurt. I can tell just looking at the expression on your face." Nakatsu's blush deepened and he nodded still not able to move. Dr. Umeda sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. "Look are you going to let me help you?" Nakatsu nodded quickly, fearing he was going to chew through his lip, in order to avoid groaning in pain and embarrassing himself further. "Alright, sounds like your back is out of alignment. I'm guessing you can't make it to my office huh?" Nakatsu just gave him an exasperated and frustrated look. "Okay well we can do it here, but it might be a bit harder to do without a table." Dr. Umeda said turning Nakatsu around facing the wall.

Dr. Umeda lifted Nakatsu's arms out from his sides, braced Nakatsu's body flush against his own to brace him while he put his hands on Nakatsu's hips, which he rotated at an odd angle and he heard a giant pop. There was instantaneous relief and Nakatsu released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Better?" Umeda asked sounding kind of smug.

"Much better." Nakatsu answered turning to face the doctor who had not backed away yet. They were almost nose-to-nose and Nakatsu jumped back a step awkwardly, his pulse racing. Umeda's left eyebrow quirked up slightly as he shook his head.

"Make sure that you ice your back 20 minutes 3 times a day, more if you feel any tightness again." Nakatsu nodded mutely before muttering a quiet thanks. "It was my pleasure. Have a good night Nakatsu." Umeda said with a smirk and slowly walked away around the corner. It was only then that Nakatsu's face lost its redness and his pulse decreased.

Nakatsu followed Umeda's instructions and managed by some miracle to keep up with his schoolwork. Practice was still difficult and over the course of the week, he felt his back muscles tightening again. Knowing this is exactly how his back started hurting last time, he made his was to Dr. Umeda's office after his last class on Friday evening. After knocking gently, he entered the infirmary to see Umeda busy at his desk working on paperwork. Nakatsu closed the door behind him and stood there awkwardly until a minute later when Umeda turned around. "Your back again?" Umeda sounded surprised.

"Yeah. The muscles in my back are really tight and my toes has been tingling a bit the past couple days." Nakatsu stared at the doctor who hadn't reacted to his explanation at all. Then as Doctor Umeda's eyes looked him over, a deep blush made its way into Nakatsu's face and his mind drifted to another problem he had had this week that he would die of embarrassment from if he ever said it out loud. The truth was, Nakatsu had had trouble maintaining an erection this week. It had never happened to him before and at first he thought it might be stress and increased soccer practices making him too exhausted, but maybe it was something else.

Umeda took in Nakatsu's red face with a smirk of amusement before saying, "Improper spinal alignment can cause numerous health issues and can even affect blood flow. Tingling and numbness is a symptom of that. I suppose your back is more misaligned than I initially thought." Umeda looked at Nakatsu's reaction to his words and saw the relief clearly evident there. He had a pretty good idea of what else Nakatsu had been struggling with since his back started bothering him. "I can adjust you on the table this time and will have to start with some pressure point therapy before we can begin. Your back may be tender after the alignment and I can help you with that too." Umeda explained. "Take off your shirt and lay face down on the table please." Umeda continued cuffing up the sleeves of his shirt.

Nakatsu nodded and put down his backpack and pulled his shirt over his head in one motion before lying down on the padded table Umeda had pointed to. Umeda smiled as he observed another blush on Nakatsu's face and he took a moment to admire the strong and lean muscles in Nakatsu's back before starting with the pressure point therapy. This therapy not only would relax the tender muscles along Nakatsu's spine, but would also tell him where else the pain was coming from so he could do a proper adjustment.

Nakatsu held his breath, there was no way that he would cry out in pain from this, but he hadn't realized just how many spots were sore! Umeda had to press firmly on each spot along his lower back and up towards his shoulder blades. One spot to the left of his lower spine was particularly painful and Nakatsu couldn't help but give a small groan of pain. Umeda stopped instantly. "Was that the spot that hurts the most?" Umeda asked. Nakatsu just nodded and Umeda used his fingertips to gently massage the area in question causing Nakatsu to sigh slightly before holding his breath again, embarrassed. "Alright, I think the muscles are loosened enough for me to do the adjustment, just try to relax while I do this okay?" Umeda said waiting for Nakatsu's nod before he pressed down on his back. _Crack!_ Nakatsu grunted in pain and could barely catch his breath before Umeda pressed down on another part of his back and _Crack!_ Nakatsu sucked in air through his teeth. Umeda moved to the center of Nakatsu's back and _Crack!_ Nakatsu let out a relieved breath when Umeda removed his hands. "How do you feel?"

Nakatsu slowly pushed himself up off the table into a sitting position and said, "Much better, but still sore." Umeda nodded in understanding.

"You will be sore for a few hours but some ice should do the trick. I have some more time before I am leaving for the day, I can do a little massage therapy if you want me to." Umeda said almost…eagerly?

Nakatsu blushed a deep red and reached up to rub the back of his neck with his right hand. "Well, I do have practice tomorrow morning, if you think it will help me recover faster than sure."

"Alright, lay back down. I'm going to use this stuff called Bio Freeze. It helps relax muscles and gives a cooling sensation when applied to this skin." Umeda said going over to a cabinet and pulling out a small pump bottle. Nakatsu nodded, already face down on the padded table. Umeda pumped some of the Bio Freeze onto his hands and then applied it to Nakatsu's skin. Nakatsu flinched at the cold, jelly like substance, but soon relaxed as Umeda worked it into his sore spots. Side to side, back and forth, Umeda rubbed the stuff into Nakatsu's back, working all the soreness away. After a few minutes Nakatsu lost himself in the cooling sensation of the Bio Freeze mixed with the warmth of Umeda's strong hands on his back. As it continued, Umeda massaged harder and pushed from Nakatsu's lower back up towards the middle of Nakatsu's shoulder blades, moving his whole body back and forth. Nakatsu felt the soreness leave completely and it was such a relief as Umeda continued to work on his back. The motion now however, was doing something that Nakatsu didn't expect and it was the worst possible timing ever. He was getting hard! The adjustment and the massage were apparently affecting the blood flow and cured his erection problem, however there was a whole new embarrassing problem to deal with, how was he supposed to leave with a raging boner? Nakatsu's breathing increased as Umeda kept massaging the muscles in his lower back up to his shoulder blades. This wouldn't end well if he didn't stop soon.

"Um…I….I think you can stop now. Thanks." Nakatsu stuttered. Umeda removed his hands and quickly went over to the sink to wash the Bio Freeze off. Nakatsu lay motionless for a moment before sliding off the table and quickly walking into the bathroom a few feet away and closing the door, unaware that Umeda already had a glimpse of Nakatsu as he got off the table and had seen his obvious erection. Nakatsu however, wasn't the only one with a stiff rod between his legs; Umeda glanced down at his own lap and saw a wet spot and a throbbing erection of his own. Umeda glared at it and quickly covered his need with his lab coat.

In the bathroom, Nakatsu had unbuttoned his pants and pushed them quickly down to his ankles as he stood facing the toilet in front of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before his erection went down and he could leave the infirmary. But as he stood there, his cock pulsed angrily, as if begging to be dealt with. He swallowed a couple times and tried to calm his erratic breathing. It had been over a week since he was able to achieve orgasm and being a horny 18-year-old boy wasn't helping matters. Quickly, and as quietly as he could he spread his legs and straddled the toilet placing his left palm flat against the wall behind the toilet then he gripped his member in his right hand and began to pump it from base to tip. Over and over, each throb of his cock sent electric waves of pleasure through him as he jerked off, desperate to reach orgasm as quickly as he could so he wouldn't draw Umeda's suspicion. His cock was oozing precum after the first few pumps and gave him plenty of lubrication to make his jerk off session more pleasurable.

At that time, Umeda sat in his chair staring at the bathroom door, knowing Nakatsu must be taking care of his erection. He shifted uncomfortably as his own erection throbbed and pushed against the front of his dress slacks beneath his lab coat. _'This is ridiculous. I need a good lay if helping a student made me harder than a steel rod.'_ Umeda fidgeted impatiently, waiting for his erection to go down but it wouldn't when he kept thinking about how Nakatsu was jerking off in a bathroom not 10 feet from him. With a huff, Umeda stood up and quietly approached the door to see if he could hear anything inside. It was when he pressed his ear to the door that he heard the unmistakable sound of wet pumping and a breathy moan. Umeda's hand slid into the opening of his lab coat and he gripped his erection through his pants and threw his head back. _'God I really need this, but this is so wrong! I can't listen to my student jacking off while I get myself off!'_ Umeda thought. After he heard another breathy moan from inside the bathroom however, he gripped his erection tightly and rubbed himself quickly straining to hear more.

Inside the bathroom, Nakatsu's face was beaded with sweat from the strain of pumping his cock so quickly and forcefully. _'God. I'm so fricken hard. This is insane. I can't believe I got hard from Umeda touching me. NO! It has to be because of my back, I mean I haven't cum in so long!_ Nakatsu thought as his grip tightened and his pumping increased. "Oh god." Natkatsu said out loud unintentionally. He bit his lip and looked at the door and stopped pumping for a moment to listen but he heard nothing. His pumping then picked up and he took his left hand off of the wall to rub his balls. "Mmmm." He moaned figuring he couldn't be heard as long as he stayed quiet.

Unbeknownst to Nakatsu, Umeda heard everything and was frantically rubbing the front of his pants over his throbbing erection. It was creating quite a large wet spot on his pants. _'God. So much precum is oozing! I'm so close and I haven't even pulled out my cock!'_

Nakatsu pumped his cock faster and faster. He rubbed his balls and soon he felt a tingling sensation as his balls drew up. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum." He moaned under his breath. A few more pumps and he grunted as he spurted several jets of hot cum into the toilet bowl in front of him, groaning as he pumped his cock through the whole powerful orgasm.

Umeda had been listening to every single movement and was at the edge. When he heard Nakatsu's declaration and the unmistakable sound of cum hitting the toilet water he gripped his own cock, jerked a few more times and then exploded in his own powerful orgasm. Spurt after hot spurt coated the inside of his boxer briefs and he shuddered, trying to stay as quiet as possible. After a moment, he looked down and saw that cum had soaked all the way through his boxer briefs onto his slacks. He quickly went back to his chair, sat down and covered the mess in his pants with his lab coat, turning to his paperwork just has Nakatsu exited the bathroom to grab his shirt.

Nakatsu pulled the shirt over his head and looked over at Umeda who appeared to be working on his paperwork once more. "Um…Thanks Doc. I have to go."

"No problem Nakatsu. Don't hesitate to come back if you are having problems." Umeda replied turning to face him. Before Nakatsu left the room he noted the red tint to Umeda's face… _'Could he have heard me in the bathroom?...Nah. I'm sure it's just me overthinking things.'_ Nakatsu thought as he smiled and left the room.

A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know if you want me to write another chapter. Thanks!


End file.
